Changed By You
by Beckylovex
Summary: Since Lydia was born Lucy was always second but when it become too much she runs away.Will Danny and Lindsay accept what they did was their fault?Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy POV

Another day, as usual I came downstairs to find mom cooing over Lydia. Me and my parents never really got on since Lydia was born because she was everything they wanted, she was the perfect sister, the one who was always good. Since she was born I was 2nd.

I had blue eyes and brownish hair with soft curls people always commented about how much I looked like my parents. I hated it. I'd always try to get their attention no matter how stupid or crazy it seemed. I got straight A's not for their attention but just because I wanted a future which didn't involve a low paid job. To get their attention I did crazy and wacky things but I always gave up.

Since I was 12 I discovered a talent, singing and I had a job at the club and I loved it just gave me a different perspective of how I looked at things. I never hated Lydia normally it was the other way round sometimes when shed ask me I'd do her for school or parties or she'd ask for a tuck in but usually she hated me and kept her distance I didn't know what her problem was anyway.

I kept a scrapbook of my self sad thought it might seem but it was the most precious thing to me it was something to remind me that I could survive anything, even the worst family in the world.

I came back from school did my homework then went over to the club I met up with mark the manager and owner of the club.

"Hey Luce, what songs have you got for me today?" he asked

"Release me, because of you and slipped away" I said

"Sounds great do ya wanna set up and rehearse?"

"Sure" I set up quickly, and started singing

_Release me, release my body.  
I know it's wrong, So why am I with you now.  
I say release me, Cause I'm not able to  
convince myself  
That I'm better off without you._

Yeah, it's perfectly clear  
That love's not what you need  
I tell you I don't care  
But I don't want to  
Anything that you say  
I hear myself agree  
And I don't recognize  
What I've turned into,

I don't know why I want you so  
'Cause I don't need the heart break  
I don't know what addictive hold  
You have on me I can't shake  
No, I'm not in control  
So let me go

Release me  
Release my body  
I know it's wrong  
So why do I keep coming back  
I say release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
That I'm better off without you

I could sleep by myself  
I would burn me alive  
Find me somebody else  
But I don't want to  
Try to leave out the love  
That goes against the grain  
But I can rationalize it  
If I have to

I don't know why I want you so  
'Cause I don't need the heart break  
I don't know what addictive hold  
You have on me I can't shake  
No, I'm not in control  
So let me go

Release me  
Release my body  
I know it's wrong  
So why do I keep coming back  
I say release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
That I'm better off without you..

I'm not in control  
So let me go

Release me  
Release my body  
I know it's wrong  
So why do I keep coming back  
I say release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
That I'm better off without you..

Release me  
Release my body  
I know it's wrong  
So why do I keep coming back  
I say release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
That I'm better off without you..

I was out of breath when the song finished but I decided that was enough rehearsal for today. Mark was sitting at the back watching my performance I went over

"That was great, really, do all three plus 3 other songs and you'll get 150 dollars" I was shocked because my normal salary was only 50 dollars

"Really!?"I asked

"Yep consider it a bonus, you deserve it. The crowd love you"

"Cool, i'm gonna set of now what time do you want me back by?"

"Nine thirty"

"Kay see ya then" I went home and I was greeted by an angry mom and dad

"Where were you then?"

"Out with some friends"

"Lucy your always out with friends or in your room, you never spend time with your family"

"So? It doesn't matter you never want to spend time with me anyways go and spend time with Lydia instead because that's the way it's always been."

"Honey you know that's-"

"Not true? It is more true than you could ever imagine, I'm going to my room now end of discussion" I went up the stairs into my room and knew enough was enough things were never going to change so tonight I was going to run away.

* * *

**(Songs (not owned by me): Kelly Clarkson-Because Of You,Agnes-Release Me,Avril Lavigne-Slipped Away)**

**Please let me know what you think and the more review I get the faster the stories updates ******

**Thanks Beckylovex..**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy Pov

Once I got up to my room I pulled out my big rucksack. I opened my drawers and took my clean clothes out. I didn't have enough space for everything so I only took a few t-shirts and jeans and one dress, it was purple the one, the one I wore for my first date. My best friend Mandy had helped me find it. Mandy died a year ago, she was shot.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Mandy we need to get back" it was just after the high school prom and we were walking back to my house for a sleepover. We were walking down an alleyway when I heard a gunshot and another and another. I looked behind me and saw Mandy standing with blood starting to stain her dress. She fell down and I ran over to her. Tears streaming down my cheeks. I dialled 911 and asked for an ambulance. I took off my cardigan and held it over the wounds._

"_Mandy, hold on I already called " I begged_

"_I can't luce" she said crying as well_

"_Please, Mandy, don't leave me."_

"_You'll... always be my best friend...Lucy" and her eyes fluttered shut. No please god no. I tried to feel for a pulse but there was none. and just like that, my best friend was gone._

_End flashback._

I wiped away the tears.I then wrote a letter to my parents and placed it on my bed next to my scrapbook.I crept downstairs and left out the back door gently closing it.I was leaving for a life some where else.

* * *

So what do you think? Remember reviews make me update faster.

Beckylovex


End file.
